Memories
by Sannur
Summary: Scorpius tau ini salah dan...terlarang. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu juga tak bisa ditampiknya. Pelangi yang mengubah harinya justru berasal bukan dari sang kekasih. Melainkan dari si putri tunggal The Man Who Won, Lily Luna Potter. Scorp-Lily/Oneshot/2nd POV. RnR


Memories

JK. Rowling's

Summary : Hari dimana Lily Luna kehilangan ingatannya, adalah hari dimana kau sadar. Hatimu telah hancur bahkan sebelum bisa kau satukan.

Angst/Hurt/Comfort/ 2nd POV/OneShot

Scorp/Lily

* * *

"Kau…siapa?"

Hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi itu sukses membuatmu terpaku ditempat. Kau merasakan duniamu seolah hancur berkeping-keping. Seakan ada yang menarik bahkan mencabik paksa jantungmu dari tempatnya. Udara pun seolah meninggalkan relung nafasmu, membuatmu merasa sesak. Meronta, memohon oksigen mengisi kembali paru-parumu.

Kau sendiri tak mengerti kenapa merasa seperti ini. Bukankah, ia hanya adik sahabatmu? Bukankah selama ini kau juga menganggapnya tak lebih dari adik kecilmu sendiri? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kau merasa lebih sakit melihatnya seperti ini? Terbaring di ranjang pasien St. Mungo, dengan kepala terbalut perban? Rasanya bahkan lebih sakit dibanding saat Rose menolakmu dengan caranya yang tersadis, dulu.

_"Ada gangguan dengan memorinya. Menurut istilah muggle, Nona Potter terkena Amnesia. Hanya saja, orang yang bisa diingatnya cuma mereka yang sempat ditemui sebelum kecelakaan. Karena itu, ia hanya mengingat ayah dan kedua kakaknya."_

Penjelasan Healer yang menanganinya, menangani Lily Potter itu terus terngiang ditelingamu. Kau tak tau apa itu amnesia, dan bahkan kau tak peduli. Hanya bagian dimana Lily tak bisa mengingat orang lain selain yang terakhir ditemuinya lah yang menggusikmu. Kau merasa ini tak adil. Kenapa Lily tak bisa mengingatmu? Padahal kau juga sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Lil, apa kau tak bisa mengingatku? Aku Rose, sepupumu?" Kau mendengar suara lain dari sisi kirimu. Oh, tentu kau hapal betul suara itu. Suara gadis remaja tingkat terakhir yang sudah menjadi kekasihmu sejak tahun kelima. Gadis yang sama yang dulu selalu bertengkar denganmu, namun pada akhirnya berakhir menjadi kekasihmu. Rose Weasley. Putri pertama keluarga Weasley, keluarga yang dulu selalu bertentangan dengan keluargamu.

Kau melihat Lily menggeleng pelan, ekspresi sedih terukir diwajahnya. Jangan bersedih, teriakmu dalam hati. Melihat mata coklat kayunya itu meredup membuatmu merasa tidak senang. Kau ingin melihatnya tersenyum, melihat wajahnya yang seakan bersinar. Seperti hari-hari lainnya. Sebelum semua ini terjadi.

"Kau sepupuku dari pihak mana? Ayah atau…ibuku? Maaf, aku… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat yang lainnya," Lily menggumam sedih.

"Aku dari pihak ibumu. Aku Rose Weasley, ibuku kau panggil bibi Mione dan ayahku kau panggil paman Ron. Kau ingat tidak?"

Lagi, Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. Kau tau Lily berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, tapi apa mau dikata. Kalau perban dikepalanya mengindikasikan seberapa parah lukanya, mungkin butuh waktu agak lama agar ia bisa mengingat kembali.

Keluarganya saja, ia hampir lupa semua. Mana mungkin ia mengingatku. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja, sudah lebih cukup untuk membuatmu ingin menangis sejadinya. _Tapi tak bisa. Kau laki-laki, dan seorang Malfoy. Malfoy bukan orang cengeng._

"Scorp, Scorpy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Seseorang mengguncang bahumu pelan. Kau pun sadar dari lamunanmu. Dan mendapati dua biji mata hazel menatapmu khawatir. _Kenapa bukan coklat kayu? Kenapa harus hazel_, protesmu dalam hati. Sebelum akhirnya kau sadar sepenuhnya. Itu adalah mata dari kekasihmu. Warna mata yang diam-diam menjadi favoritmu. Tapi kenapa sekarang berubah? Kau sendiri heran memikirkannya.

"Aku tak apa Rose. Hanya… kau tau. Mungkin agak shock dan entahlah. Aku tak tega melihat Lily seperti ini," katamu bersedih.

"Kau… mengenalku?" Segera saja matamu terarah pada sosoknya. Matamu bertemu dengan mata coklat kayu itu. Mata yang tampak kontras dengan rambut merah dan kulit pucatnya.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau menghela nafas lega mendengar suaranya yang ditujukan padamu. Meski kau pun tau, Lily mungkin tak ingat apa-apa tentangmu.

"Iya, aku mengenalmu. Dan juga kedua kakakmu," jawabmu setenang mungkin.

Senyum tipis merekah diwajah pucatnya. Dan perutmu serasa tergelitik jutaan kupu-kupu melihatnya. Ia tersenyum. Lily tersenyum padamu. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dan… terlarang. Tak semestinya kau merasa seperti ini. _Kau sudah punya kekasih, Malfoy!_

"Siapa namamu?"

"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Panggil saja Scorp, dan aku seasrama dengan Al di Slytherin."

Kau melihat dahinya dihiasi kerutan kecil, tampak berkonsentrasi. Ada secercah harapan tumbuh dibenakmu. Berharap, walau sekelumit, gadis itu mungkin ingat tentangmu.

"Scorpius.. Scorp.. Malfoy.. sepertinya Al pernah menyebutkan nama itu –

Harapanmu terus naik, naik hingga ketempat tertinggi melihat Lily berusaha mengingatmu. Rasa senang ini mungkin jauh lebih hebat dibanding saat ayahmu membelikan Firebolt seri terbaru diulang tahunmu yang ke tujuh belas._ Kau pasti bisa Lil, kau pasti bisa!_

Hingga akhirnya, harapanmu hancur. Hatimu serasa hancur lagi dihari ini saat Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. _Ia tak berhasil mengingatku_, aneh, hatimu terasa nyeri menerimanya.

"Tak apa Lils, kami tak keberatan kalau kau belum bisa mengingat kami. Apalagi dalam waktu sekejap, kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup fatal. Jadi, kami mengerti kondisimu, _kok_. Ya kan Scorp?"

Kau mencoba mengangguk dan memaksakan seulas senyum pada Lily. Meski dalam hati kau tak bisa terima. Kau tak mau ia melupakanmu. Kau mau Lily mengingatmu, bisa bercanda denganmu bahkan… menjahilimu pun tak apa. Apapun, asal bukan melupakanmu…

"Lil, kau sudah bangun?" suara lainnya muncul dari arah pintu. Semua yang ada diruangan itu pun menoleh, mencari pemilik suara itu. Disana, diambang pintu kamar 211 berdiri dua pria keluarga Potter yang amat kau kenal. Sahabatmu, Al, dan ayahnya Mr. Potter yang hampir seperti kembar beda usia.

"Hai, Al hai Dad. Kalian darimana saja?"

Kedua pria Potter itu pun masuk keruangan yang sama denganmu. Mereka langsung duduk ditepi ranjang Lily, dengan Mr. Potter duduk diranjang bagian atas sembari mengusap rambut merah gelap Lily. Dan Al mengenggam erat tangan adiknya itu.

Untuk sekejap, kau ingin rasanya bertukar tempat dengan Mr. Potter ataupun Al. Kau ingin mengelus rambutnya, bisa mengusap wajahnya dan menenangkannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja, dan Lily akan kembali pada mereka seperti dulu.

"Kami pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa bajumu. Kau tak keberatan kan harus tinggal disini agak lama? Dad ingin kau sembuh Lils."

"Aku mengerti Dad. Tak apa, mungkin_ malah_ lebih baik begitu. Jadi, proses penyembuhanku bisa lebih cepat dan terkontrol."

Sedih memang melihat Lily harus terkurung diruangan steril ini berlama-lama, tapi senyum dan semangatnya untuk sembuh ikut meningkatkan semangatmu.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengan Rose dan Scorp? Adakah yang bisa kau ingat, Lils?" pertanyaan Albus ikut mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Dan hasilnya masih sama, Lily tetap menggeleng lemah dan guratan kesedihan itu muncul lagi diwajahnya.

"Hey, hey hey. Kau tak perlu sedih seperti itu Lils. Tak ada yang memaksamu untuk bisa langsung mengingat semuanya. Kau dengar sendiri kan kata Rose tadi. Kami tak keberatan kok, asal kau bisa sembuh biarpun harus menunggu agak lama, itu bukan masalah."

_Wow, itu termasuk kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan Malfoy_, pikirmu.

Seketika kau sadar, semua mata diruangan itu terarah kepadamu. Dua pasang mata hijau emerald, sepasang coklat kayu dan hazel terfokus pada dirimu. Damn! Mendadak serangan gugup menyerangmu tanpa ampun. Sebuah perasaan yang tak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya.

"Terimakasih Scorpius atas dukungannya. Sekarang, ku rasa kalian bertiga pulanglah. Aku yakin orangtua kalian sudah cemas menunggu dirumah. Dan Scorpius, sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu." Kata Mr. Potter ramah. Hingga saat ini, kau masih tak mengerti kenapa ayahmu dulu bermusuhan dengannya. Menurutmu Mr. Potter adalah orang yang kelewat ramah. Tapi, apa mau dikata masa mereka beda denganmu.

Kau hampir melangkah keluar ketika perasaan mengganjal itu muncul. Rasanya, kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada Lily sebelum kau pergi. Sebelum kau menghabiskan liburan musim dingin di Austria dengan kedua orang tuamu. Liburan yang mungkin tak bisa kau nikmati kalau mengingat kondisi Lily yang seperti ini.

Dengan tekad yang sudah membulat kau pun menghampiri ranjangnya. Meski tampak tenang, kau merasakan jantungmu berdegup luar biasa kencang. Hingga kau yakin seisi ruangan mampu mendengarnya. Tanganmu serasa basah oleh keringat, meski nyatanya itu hanya khayalanmu saja.

Ia menatapmu, dari bawah kedua bulu mata lebatnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Membuat usahamu agar tampak tenang hampir mustahil tercapai. Ikuti instingmu, Malfoy. Cuma ucapan lekas sembuh kau pasti bisa, mantra itu kau ucapkan berkali-kali untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu. Dan bermodalkan nekat yang biasanya dimiliki seorang Gryffindor, bukan Slytherin, kau menggengam tangan gadis manis keluarga Potter itu.

Lagi, jantungmu serasa terbang terbawa roket. Disertai perasaan hangat yang menyeruak di dadamu. Suatu kehangatan yang akhirnya bisa menenangkanmu sepenuhnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya Lils, ku tunggu kau di Hogwarts semester depan nanti."

Kau pun melepaskan tangannya, berbalik untuk menggenggam tangan Rose sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mengucapkan salam pada keluarga Potter. Wajahmu masih tampak tenang, tapi tak satu pun tau apa yang kau rasakan dalam hati.

Kau bahagia. Dan makin bahagia karena tak perlu membagi kebahagiaan itu pada siapa pun. Kebahagiaanmu, dan hanya untukmu.

Sebuah senyuman dari seorang Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

That's it! 1st Fic Scorp-Lily karya sayaaaa \m/

RnR yaa. XieXie ^^

Fen


End file.
